User blog:TheDarkCat97/Reading Butt-Hurt Cat-Haters' Comments on YouTube! - Part 1 (I'M WEAK!! 🤣
Okay, so I'm about to read some comments made by a bunch of cat-hating dick-weeds that, shockingly enough, reacted to a hypocrite that believes that voting is bullshit, Disney Princesses doesn't please boys, and that Aladdin: One of the most greatest movie of all time... is shit. Now he's gone to far, and saying that cats are Satan and we need to ban them all! And you know what... there are some brain-dead morons that eat this shit up!! So that's why I'm here to make fun of (and rant about) these cock-suckers and why you should avoid them at any cost! Get ready to get #TRIGGERED cause here we go! Cat-Haters' Comments JYJnKumi says: "Pssht. Everyone knows that cats are aliens who, when coming to earth, became lazy at being spoiled and gave up their plot of world domination (for the time being)." WHAT?!?! (Began laughing hysterically) Woooow, wow you're even more stupid than I thought! That claim is SOOOO false! Wrong in so many levels! If cats are aliens planning for "World Domination" than I'm pretty much a monkey's uncle! Cats are not aliens, they were never aliens to begin with, so do me a favor and take some anti-psychotics before claiming something so off the wall! Animated Productions Anderson says: "welp here's proof cats are evil I knew it That's why I love dogs﻿" Welp, here's proof that dog-lovers are faggots! That's why we always go outside with assault rifles! But seriously though, you're so cold that the Abominable Snowman said "Fuck it" and moved to California! You of all people should've realized that cats are just doing their job trying to protect you from a rodent infestation, not the other way around! Silvio Satana says: "I always hated �� now more reasons to join the it." You do not want to join the it, dude... They say, we all float down here... yes we do... God, what the fuck am I saying...? Okay, for starters, Silvio Satana… go fuck yourself. That's all I gotta say. M Benson says: "Didn't need the findings of a scientific study to know that my cat ignores me when I say his name." That's because they were never bred or trained to listen and obey like dogs. Because cat behavior is based so much on natural survival instincts, they will not communicate if there is no need. Cat mothers in the wild will only use vocal communication with their kittens as a warning or alert to danger. So next time if you want to endanger the youth, kindly leave cats out of the equation? Same goes for dogs, birds, and even cattle! Charles Summers says: "Ty sir your right cats suck.." James Wilson says: "I love you this is what I need to show my mom to keep her from buying a cat﻿" Oh that's a great idea, let's go push our bigotry and views on people who disagree with us, or do something what goes against what Animal Rights tells us! Great job James for being a bigoted small-minded half-assed shitstorm! Because the truth of the matter is that cats may be often overlooked, but whether serving as a critical companion at home, an official emotional support animal, or a part of the healing process in therapy, they can greatly improve our mental health. “I have dealt with depression, anxiety, and panic attacks for over 20 years,” says Alyssa Heller. But what your saying is what those other cat-hating shitstorms said, people who are willing to go so low into brainwashing other people across the United States to do their fucking dirty work. From that perspective, we all know cat-haters are pretty much like a bully who tells you he's gonna stop other people from bullying you, but only if you give him your lunch money! Kathic says: "This is so true." No, it's not. It's just another butt-hurt cat-hater who just wants to brainwash and manipulate us with a bunch of lies and with his stereotypical views on cats and dogs. So get yourself together and stop being a hypocrite. Silver Nuke says: "so many angry defensive cat worshipers" Yes, and I'm one of them. You see, they think this is all a game to them! They think we're being triggered by the fact that they are better than us! As said in my previous blog, "The Truth Behind Cat-Haters", they are nothing more than narcissists (again, otherwise known as Gaslighters), and they want to force you to get rid of your cat, just so that they can control you and force you to do every fucking command they make. And if you dare question their believes on how cats are scumbags, you'll be ridiculed and emotionally abused because of that! The solution? Get you and your pet away from the narcissist. Don't have a narcissist watch your pet—ever. If you are in a relationship with a narcissist and you don’t feel you have the strength to leave, at least leave for the sake your pet. In my article, "How to Leave a Narcissist For Good," read about going "no contact" is the best way to leave a narcissist for good. As always, if you feel that leaving may put you in danger, contact your local domestic violence shelter. STEAKNIFE CYRUS says: "...when I was about 12 or 13, i used to kill stray cats....for no apparent reason...go figure..." That's evil, in every shape and form, and I they call me a sociopath?! I mean, this guy is diabolical. I mean, what a piece of work! I don't know whether to kill him or just-- Oh what the hell, I rather shove hot coal up his ass and watch him suffer! null_v0id says: "Dogs are objectively better in every way. This is common sense." Wrong. Why? They are loud. BARK!! BARK!! BARK!! Even reading those three words is annoying! *They are dirty. They lay down their dog shit wherever they are – On your lawn, on my lawn, in their own beds, on your bed. And on the odd occasion I end up with dog shit on my shoes and don’t find out until I’ve walked through my house… by GOLLY THAT MAKES ME FURIOUS!! *They smell. They need to be washed like a car otherwise they infect uphostry (couches, carpets, curtains) with their stench. *They get angry. And frankly I’m scared of most of them. *They dribble. And their slime gets onto your clothes. eeeuch! *They are ugly. Ok, ok, I’ll make a few exceptions for some puppies, but in general I don’t think they are an attractive animal. *They need so much attention. They go mental if they are left alone for long periods of time (much to the annoyance of the neighbors i.e. me!) *They wreck stuff. Chewing, gnawing, eating, scratching *They render owners backyards unusable. Don’t you dare walk back there with bare feet! *One killed my cat! The cutest fricken' cat in the world too... �� This is why I hate dogs so much, it drives me to drink everyday! I know you're gonna say that I'm a cold, heartless bastard and I'm going to Hell, but I cannot stand these two-faced mongrels and I just want to smack 'em! John Panera says: "The cat people commenting are obviously in denial." No, we're just tired of constantly reminding you cat-haters that what you're saying is all false, and now we're done with your ignorance behavior! So thanks you for wasting our fucking time you prick! Thank you all for reading and I'll post part 2 soon! Category:Blog posts Category:Rant